Lovers of The Sky Chapter 1
by SeriouslyKat
Summary: Chapter 1 - zelda and link take a dive to the surface but it doesnt go well so they go back to skyloft to cover any tracks that were left x


Lover Of The Skies Part 1

"Jump!" Link whispered into her ear.  
>"But it's so high?" Zelda cried.<br>"I o will catch you, now jump!". Link grabed Zelda's shoulders and pushed her forwards.

With that Zelda screamed as she fell forward, seeing nothing infront of her scared her so much she had no chance but to hold her breath and close her eyes. Link with in seconds jumped after her, holding his hands out he reached for zeldas shoulders trying to hold her close. Zelda quickly opened her eyes and took hold of Links hand.

"How is this catching me! We're still falling and into what, nothing?" Zelda screamed hoping she would be heard amongst the whistling of the air rushing past her/

"Just hold on tight, and keep your eyes open" Link replied.

Link let go of Zelda so she was free falling beside him. The white nothing began to fade and a sea of green could be seen below them. Zelda's eyes widened.

"That's the surface! But i cant go there, its forbidden and you know that! Take me back!" Demanded Zelda. With no reply from Link she looked at him, seeing no expression on his face. Links face showed no emotion, no movement, eyes closed mouth shut. Zelda thought he was playing around because thats what he would usualy do when riding his loftwing. The surface grew closer and closer and Zelda had no idea what to do, she knew the sail cloth couldnt take two people from their pasat experience playing in the acadamy. Zelda had to think quick and had no time to fool around, she reached for the sail cloth regardless of the concequences she grabbed Link and tried to stear them into a tree to try and soften Links fall, at that moment she didnt care about her own saftey she just wanted link to be fine. She never realised how heavy Link would be, and how this would affect the decend to the surface through the trees. Her landing became rougher than she thought, head first through the top of the tree and near enough hit every branch on her way down. But just as she fell to the last branch she grabbed it, hanging for her life she tried her best to help herself back p so she could see where Link landed. She looked to her left, nothing. She looked to her right, nothing. Looked below, still nothing. She became worried, hoping she would see him above her she looked up to see Link stuck between two branches holding him upright. Zelda had no idea what to do because she wasnt to girl for climbing trees, especially as she as in her dress. So she decided to sit there and think, every now and again she would look up to see if he was awake, stil no sign of movement.

"A little help please..." Link cried from above.

"So now your awake, you know its not fun sitting here stuck in a tree for 3 hours waiting for you!" Zelda shouted. She was not at all impressed but yet she was still relived to see that he was awake. But after a while she started to hear cracks. She quickly looked up to see Link trying to get up, but as he was doing this the branches began to break.

"umm... Link how about you climb down because the tress starting to break and i dont want to be below you when you fall." Zelda questioned. She thought as the tree began to break she would try to get down. So she let herself dangle from the lowest branch, which was low enough for her feet to just touch the ground. Luckily once she had let go crashes could be heard from higher up the tree, she turned and looked up. Link was falling through the tree hitting every branch on his way down, but because there was a branch at the bottom from where he was falling he hit the gound face first.

"That did not hurt" Link cried from the ground. His Face full of mud and grass. Helping himself up and brushing himself off. Zeldas face faded to a deep red and smiled.

"Happy tree falling" Zelda laughed, she couldnt get over the face that Link had pulled as he was falling. After five minutes of laughing she stopped, looked around and ran towards Link, holding him so tight that his once loose tunic was now tigh around his waist. Zelda had no idea where she was, all she knew was that she wanted to get home, and fast.

"Zelda, look we need to get back to sun is setting here, it wont be safe for us. Who knows what lurks here of a night time." Link explained. He took Zeldas hand and guided her through the trees into the field, luckily there were close to the gateway. So it was only a five minute walk, but the worst part of it was that the gateway could lead to many places. All they had to do was was find the skylloft dorr, which was easy enough.

"Anyway explain this, what happened as we were falling?" Zelda asked Link.

"To be honest i dont remember i just remember pushing you, the waking up in a tree, which isnt my idea of tree landing." Link answered. It wasnt normal for Link to forget things he was usually the better one for remembering things. Anyway with the skyloft gate to the left the carriers closed to let them pass, letting them get back home. Hoping they left no trace of where they had been. 


End file.
